indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Roarke's Education and Skills
Just Roarke, as far as I know. Big money there. Kind of guy that touches shit and turns it into gold bricks. --Ryan Feeney 'Roarke's Education' Formal and Informal Mentions *"I could barely read my name when I was six. Then I came across a battered copy of Yeats. An Irish writer of some note. I badly wanted to figure it out, so I taught myself."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 235, 236 *"Not if I could help it." (When Eve asked if he attending school at the age of six actually would have been five.)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 236 *"Here and there, in my misspent youth." (On where he learned use manual controls keyboard on his computer console.)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 242 *"He was quite brilliant. I learned a lot from him, and I like to think he from me."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 90 *"I'm not a child requiring lessons in manners any longer."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 178 "You took care of me, and you taught me." (Said to Summerset)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 197 *"No. School and I had a poor relationship." (About whether or not he went to college.)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 57 *"So when he Summerset told you what to do, when he educated you, housed you, set the rules, you went along .... And then he becomes family. Father, mother, teacher, doctor, priest. The ball of it."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 107, 108 *"Bloody prisons, really schools ... Not that I spent a great deal of time inside places like this. At least not until Summerset took charge of me. He was rather insistent about attendance ... I always like geometry."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 286, 287 Roarke's Skills Art/Culture/Fashion/Society/Travel *He's got one of the finest art collections in the world.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 10 *Roarke has opinions on, and often selects clothes for Eve to wear.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 141; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 192; Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 122; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 224, 225; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 10 According to Eve, Roarke needs a dress up droid.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 197 Roarke loves shopping, having exquisite clothes, and a great many shoes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 224 *"Men's clothier," Roarke told her with the smallest sneer of disdain. "Somewhat second rate ... Darling, I'm going to have to corrupt you. It's only too much if they're inferior clothes."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 240 Business 'Business Administration and Management' *Almost every morning, Roarke starts his day with newspapers, financial reports, and data.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 163, 221 *A man who ruled a business empire with a scope beyond reason.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 52 'Interpersonal Skills/Human Resources/Public Relations' *He knew how to handle people, parties, meetings, his very complicated wife. He knew how to run an interplanetary empire, and still carve out time to dabble in murder cases.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 110 *"I've some experience with manipulation."Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 110 Computers - Electronics and Technology *Roarke overrides elevators.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 359 *Scanners – Audio and video (bugging) devices to override scans in privacy booth (before meeting Ricker – "I designed the system myself and have already tested it.") Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 319 *E-man (electronics guru) – In Jamie's opinion, Roarke was the ultra mag e-man.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 134 **Roarke has written several computer and holo-room programs.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 347; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 264 **Roarke programmed Eve a holo-model of a sector of New York in less than twenty minutes.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 280 *VR-goggles – Roarke personally worked on and approved the design, initialed the schematics. The unit's been in development for more than a year, and he spot-checked every stage at one time or another through that period. His hands are all over it.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 192 Current Criminal Skills in Use *Roarke has a secured, unregistered system in his home, office, and other properties. These systems are hidden from CompuGuard and he uses his computer skills to avoid detection.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 236 *Roarke may carry burglary tools with him at all times;Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 340; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 14, 15 frequent cases throughout the series of tampering with security/breaking and entering/illegal entry.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 101; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 252, 253; Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 340 *Roarke also illegally carries weapons throughout the series. (See Criminal History) Engineering 'Architectural Engineering and Interior Design' *Roarke was reviewing blueprints of a recreational center and made a note to amend the dimensions of the center.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 239 *Roarke designed his hotel office at the Roarke Palace Hotel.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 53 *He began to refine construction plans on another sector of Olympus Resort. He was going to build a river.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 177, 180 'Automotive Engineering' *Roarke helped design the Stargrazer 5000X.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 274 *Wanted to have a look under the hood of Eve’s new vehicle. When she refuses, he asks, since she won't let him 'play with it', she could at least let him drive it. He states that Eve's got more power under her with this vehicles and, while it could be a bit more elastic on the turns, it handles well enough and lateral is fairly smooth.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 270-272 Explosive Devices (Knowledge and Practical) *At the first bomb site in Loyalty in Death, Roarke identifies politex accurately (like what is used in space construction); he says it was probably from a bomb remote.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 116 *On the raid at the Icove Center, Roarke brought along boomers; as he was able to be ready with them quickly, within minutes, he had them on hand in his home.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 320, 329 Fighting Regarding Roarke, Feeney said, "The man can handle himself, Dallas. Nobody better."Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 330 Marksman *According to Feeney, he knows how to use guns.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 10 *"I'm an excellent shot ... I'll be happy to demonstrate for you when you come to see my collection."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 47 *He considers it something like a hobby and has been known to show off his skill, 'like a kid in an arcade'.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 144, 145 *Roarke carried a civilian issue stunner, obtained from security (perfectly legal), in Ritual in Death.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 15 'Hand-to-hand' *He and Eve frequently spar.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 129 *Roarke has a real knack for hand-to-hand.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 295 *Roarke wrote a martial arts sparring program and defeated his opponents in nineteen minutes, twenty-three seconds (his first run took twenty minutes and fifty-eight seconds – comparatively, Eve has had training and is interested in the art completed her first time out in twenty-one minutes, forty seconds).Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 215, 267 Languages Languages mentioned in relation to Roarke. It is unknown how many languages he reads, speaks, or understands. *Chinese (Mandarin - a handful of basic words)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 114 *English *GaelicVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 262, 263 *Italian (some)Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 335, 336, 339; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 212, 213 *Japanese (seen with what looked like a Japanese newspaper open on his monitor)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 163 **For a meeting in which some German was used, Roarke used a translator.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 61 Mathematics *Roarke has an understanding of Geometry and always liked it ('betweenness' and 'vertex' have much to do with graph theory and networks in mathematics; it includes elements of algebra).Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 286-288, 297 Pickpocketing *When Eve said he never mentioned pickpocketing as one of his skills he said that she had never asked. She asked him to remind her to ask, and ask a lot.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 282 Piloting (expert handler air/land) *Driven in a few Grand Prix races.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 264 *Pilots his own jet-copterReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 328; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 336; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 241; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 228 and minichopperCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 129 *She let him drive. It might have irked that he handled a vehicle - any vehicle - with more skill than she, but it wasn't the time to quibble about it.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 146 **Roarke's a better driver than Eve.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 171 Robotics *Anna-6 droid – Roarke was very involved with the design.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 193 Security Systems *Expert on security.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 103 *Five or six years ago, Fixer worked on a little device for Roarke; a security probe, a very cleverly designed code breaker (Roarke designed most of it though Fixer had some interesting input).Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 91, 92 *Roarke designed gate security at his home. "Gate security is very thorough. Roarke designed it himself."Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 123 *On someone being able to breach his security at the Roarke Palace Hotel and who might be able to do it (other than himself), Roarke says, "Not many. I was the best."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 270 *As far as compromising security systems Roarke says, "I was top of my class, so to speak."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 285 References Roarke Category:Roarke